Word Games
by Fairady
Summary: If your younger brother can't poke fun at your romantic life, who can? Junior x Allen


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak. 

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: For the 30 Kisses theme. Kinda had fun with this one, it's the first that I've done without Allen and it's heavy on the dialogue. I still have problems getting dialogue and description to balance out. It's either too heavy on one or the other, and never quite right. Ah well, just enjoy the brother's light verbal sparring. Everything in the dashes is non-verbal speech. Hey, I likes the telepathy thingy they got.

Theme: #25 fence

Word Games  
by fairady

* * *

"So, who's dating who now?" Junior braced both hands on the rail and leaned forward.

Gaignun glanced back towards the cabana before looking back out towards the beach. Mary was being pushed off the pier after her failed attempt to throw her sister in. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Junior laughed and leaned back kicking both feet out hard enough to make his brother stumble. "You're the person they're dating. Gaignun, you're supposed to know this stuff!"

"Tell them that," Gaignun scowled at the laughing red-head. /-break that rail-/

"Hey!" Junior jumped down and glared accusingly. "You know how long it took to get the cabana fixed back up after the last time you started breaking things?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother," Gaignun said. "That was just self-defense."

"From a water balloon?" Junior asked skeptically.

"Ah," Gaignun nodded his expression very serious. "You see that's a very misleading term. 'Water balloon' implies certain things, like the balloon will be filled with water."

"Yeah," Junior explained slowly, "that's what a water balloon is."

"Yet what you were trying to throw at me wasn't a water balloon."

"What? Of course it was!" Junior protested. "It had water in it."

Gaignun raised one eyebrow. "And what else?"

"Eh," Junior blinked and frowned thoughtfully. "You know, I can't quite remember. I think I was a bit drunk."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the only one," Junior said leaning his weight into Gaignun and causing both men to sway. "You had more than your fair share of drinks too if I recall correctly."

"Of course," Gaignun smirked, pushing back and causing the redhead to stumble. "Otherwise the roof would have collapsed on you instead of the floor."

"Asshole," Junior said affectionately.

"You should meet my teacher."

A piercing shriek was quickly followed by a splash as Shelley finally managed to push Mary off the pier. The blonde came up sputtering curses and vows of vengeance.

"What about you?" Gaignun asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother."

"You mean I've been imagining you getting friendly with that _blonde_ engineer?" Gaignun shook his head. "You've always been weak for blondes."

"Please," Junior rolled his eyes. /_Nosy_ asshole./

"I am not."

"Oh, really?"

"Really, you're just bad at keeping your thoughts to yourself."

"Or you just really like to go through mine."

"Not really," Gaignun shrugged the accusation off. "Your thoughts are so perverted that I'm too afraid of being mentally scared for life."

"Hah! Pot," Junior pointed towards himself and then the other. "Kettle."

"Perhaps, but that is all your fault. You're a horrible influence on me big brother."

"I take no responsibility for that. You were the one that wanted to know!"

"I don't see how asking for advice on a _business_ dinner led to you gifting me with your vast array of carnal knowledge."

"Meh," Junior shrugged. "You would've needed to know it all sooner or later, besides I thought you kinda liked that guy."

"Maybe I did," Gaignun glared at the memory. "I can't really recall now, but having the entire contents of the Kama Sutra and you're 'advice' shoved into my head minutes before meeting him did not make that dinner a pleasant experience."

"Uh, 'whoops?'" Junior tried to look innocent, failing that he tried to look contrite.

"Brat," Gaignun said affectionately.

"Heh, you should meet my teacher."

Laughter caused both men to look up. Mary and Shelley walked towards them already redressed and carrying their bags.

"Well, this has been fun," Mary playfully flicked a wet strand of hair at them. "Even if you two grumps didn't want to get wet."

"There are some things we need to take care of before night. We need to get started on them soon," Shelly held both towels.

"Of course," Gaignun stepped forward and grasped each woman's hand placing a light kiss on each. "We should be in soon."

The sisters walked away with soft smiles on their faces.

"You're dating them both now," Junior accused.

Gaignun turned away from the retreating women and arched one brow. "You're eyeing a man two feet taller than you."

Junior smirked and said, "You know if they ever get tired of your boring ass they can always come see me and I'll show them a real good time."

"Hm," Gaignun smirked back. "If your engineer ever gets tired of having to bend double to kiss you he can always see me and I'll straighten his back problems out."

Junior burst out into wild laughter. /That was wrong./

/Yours was worse./

/Yeah, guess it was. Don't tell them I ever said that./

/What? Afraid/

/Hell yes./ Mary's face flashed across their minds. Bright red and angry, dangerous looking fingernails hooked into claws that hovered near their eyes. /Don't get me started on Shelley./

"Noted," Gaignun said.

/What's stopping you/ Junior asked, curiosity clouding their minds for a moment.

/I don't know./ Confusion and utter bafflement washed the curiosity away. /I just don't understand what it is they want./

"No one ever does," Junior shrugged, a hundred jokes about the way women's minds worked were remembered. "Maybe...maybe you could ask?"

"Maybe," Gaignun shrugged away the uncertainty, both of their uncertainty. /And you/

"Something needs to be done," Junior said the words aloud letting himself feel how they weighed. "I can't stand the kicked puppy routine any longer."

Gaignun smiled briefly. /You always want to make people feel better./

"Yeah," Junior grinned. "Hey, he's pretty cute too, especially when he blushes."

/Poor, poor man./

"Hey!" Junior aimed a punch at the other man. "You're supposed to be helping me here, not commiserating with my target."

"Target, how appropriate," Gaignun let himself be pushed back into the rail. "Alright, alright. I think..."

The faintest hint of mischief was the only warning he got before a vivid image was thrown into Junior's mind. Allen blushing, all the way down, so much skin, and rope- /Gah! Yes/

Gaignun laughed letting himself slowly slide down the rail until he sat in the sand.

"Bastard!" Grinning Junior threw a hard punch at the other's head which was easily dodged.

"We have no mother, so that is impossible," Gaignun smugly reminded him.

"Shut up," Junior sat next to him and they both looked out over the water as the artificial light began to dim. The stars didn't fade in as naturally as they would have liked, but it was as close to a true sunset as the Foundation could have and was still just as stunning.


End file.
